<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The weather outside is frightful by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665130">The weather outside is frightful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Indeed it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicolas Flamel/Nearly Headless Nick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nearly Headless Nicolas (Nearly Headless Nick/Nicolas Flamel) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119785</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The weather outside is frightful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Nicolas and Nick Flamel's house during a blizzard.</p><p>Nicolas asked, "Can ghosts feel the cold?"</p><p>Nick said, "Very much so, naughty Nicolas."</p><p>Nicolas smiled slightly. "Then thank Merlin we decided to stay in today before this storm hit."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "You wanted to go to the theatre this morning, I bet you're glad we didn't."</p><p>Nicolas beamed, "We can see our favourite Shakespeare play any time, Nicky."</p><p>Nick snuggled closer to him and grinned. "That we can, besides this is perfect cuddling weather."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>